


hide;; changjin

by xspearb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Gay, Hyunbin - Freeform, Love, M/M, binhyun, changjin - Freeform, hide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspearb/pseuds/xspearb
Summary: in which changbin is tired of hiding how he feels about hyunjin





	hide;; changjin

you can’t imagine how much i hurts to be me, hyunjin.

everyday i see you talking about people you slept last night, or how many people asked you out this week. Do you know how much it hurts?

how it hurts to hide that i wanted to be your one and only?

how it hurts to know i’m just a best friend to you?

every time you hug me and put your head in my neck curve, sniffing, do you imagine how hard is hiding that everything i wanted was kissing you until next morning?

every time you call me your “binnie hyung”, i just wanted to take care of you and have you in my arms.

but you would never want me back, because I am your best friend. it doesn’t matter if I’m the person you love and trust the most, it doesn’t matter how much I try to show you how I feel, for you, i’ll always be the best friend ever.

hyunjin I never wanted anything from you, because my love for you is as strong as a rock, but as pure as the faith of a kid in Santa. I just want you to be happy, even though it costs my happiness. 

it’s not easy, I still wish someday I’ll have you the way I want, but I know I have to be patient And wait for destiny to show me what happens next. 

because destiny is a box of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed


End file.
